Behind Its Thorns
by GummyGal
Summary: See Amy as the Fangirl today? What was she then? How come a pink hedgehog can have such a adventure at a young age. "I had such wonderful things. To love. To hate. To love again." And Amy stalks? How do we know she hasn't been told.? How she met her past friends.. And how she meet her friends now.
1. Right Now

Right Now

In Station Square. Many of the people quietly enjoys life either at the shops, driving, with their children or just strolling down the pathways. It's such a beautiful day to be outside. So peaceful, so wonderful, so quit-

"SONIIIKKKUUUU! WAIT UP!" Shrieks a voice appearing from the side of a building in the alleys ways. It appears that the voice is a little pink hedgehog.

They crowds jumps in a fright to see such an angry hedgehog making her way. A blue blur dashes past at high speed. The pink hedgehog notices it and jumps towards it as both of them were at the edge of the paths.

"SONIC!" The pink hedgehog whelps.

"WoooooAHHH!" The blur yelps, falling on the ground.

The blur disappears. Only to leave two hedgehogs in the middle of the road. The pink hedgehog on top of a blue hedgehog.

"Got you Sonic!" The pink hedgehog giggles.

So called to be Sonic. He turns his head hearing the sound of a car. He is right. The car speed it's way towards them. Sonic gasped,

"AMY!"

With great supersonic speed. Sonic grabs her and dashes off. THe pink hedgehog completely shocked. Clings onto him. Sonic runs out of Station Square. Within seconds he reaches GreenHill Zone. Sonic places the pink hedgehog down gently. Sonic crosses his arms and taps his foot on the ground,

"You alright Amy?"

Amy turns around bubbly. A cute little pink girl hedgehog with short quills and three pink bangs. With a redie pinkie hairband. And a red little red dress with a white collar around the neck and the bottom of the dress. Red boots to match along only with a stripe down the middle and a large medium size heel. With gold bracelets for her white gloves.

"Yes I am!"

Sonic rolls his eyes. A carefree blue boy hedgehog with longer size quills that stuck up slightly with the totally of eight quills. Six on his head and two on his back. With the skin of medium peach and emerald eyes. The white gloves to cover his hands. And the shoes of red with the white stripe over the top and a buckle at each foot.

"Amy, you need to be more careful around the streets. It's very dangerous to be chasing me there. You should do it less often." Sonic told.

"But, Sonikuu! I want to stay with you. Love always finds its balance! And that's why you saved me!" Amy stands right in front of Sonic. With the most cutest of eyes Beaming at him.

Sonic stays serious, "Amy, listen. No time to joke around that we almost could have been killed!"

Amy pouts, "You said that when you were only twelve as well!"

Sonic's eyes shrinks, "And how in the world did you know that?"

Amy realises what she just have said. She struggles to find the words to explain. Sonic groans and walks aside from Amy,

"Listen, Ames. I have stuff to do. I need to go to the East quarter of Mobuis to track down an unknown villain from a couple of years back with Shadow. You stay here.. (If you can) And hang out with the others."

Amy felt rejected. Again. He always does this to her. It makes Amy feel like she's not wanted. Amy nods her head,

"Sure..."

Sonic walks off. Somehow. Only from a distances away he can feel Amy upset. He never wants to upset her. He just got do what he just got to do. And that's adventures. Surely she can somehow understand. In a spilt second he sped off. Leaving Amy alone by a tree.

Amy sighs. She plants herself on the ground and slumming her back against the tree. She has the perfect view of everything. Mostly a city from a far away land. Mebotroplis. The place she will never forget in a lifetime. Amy sees a Lilly next to a tree as well and plucks it up.

Amy~ He would never know will he? I'm Amy Rose. Just a simple hedgehog to be known for a fan of the worlds greatest hero on Mobuis.. -sigh- If only he knew. He's so lucky now. But back then he had a lot to improve on. And I was there. But not alone. The story of my life. Is the story with the people in it.. Leading up to my dreading till now. I had such wonderful things. To love. To hate. To love again. There's more beneath than what's in the eye. You can't judge me by the book of the cover. I remember my past very well.. I remember everything..

* * *

**Hey guys! This is GummyGal here starting a story for just a simple break If I am working too hard. And I wanted to create a prologue of Amy Rose. I really hope this is your taste and you keep on reading this story. I gave hints.**

**Plus I don't have a beta reader for this. Because this story ain't gonna be perfect! :D**

**And I used a sentence from Black Beauty. Quite a good movie I must say. :) **

**Anyway! Come with me to discover the past of Amy Rose! **

**Theres more in the thorns than its petals! **

**Lets go back, 12 Years ago... **


	2. The Important News

The Important News

Far and Far away from Station Square, Angel Island, Mobotroplis, The Acorn Kingdom, Knothole and even little planet. Close to Mercia. Is a little Country Forest called, 'Roseanne Crest.' Nothing is special about the place. Only the people in it. From the strongest man to the smartest woman. But still. The place is just like our home. Simple And carefree. Inside the forest is cottages and little shops. Then far on down is more cottages. But far on deeper in the woods. Is two little cottages. One white and one yellow.

A little brown hedgehog runs out of the yellow cottage. He runs over to a grey hedgehog cutting some wood with an axe. The brown hedgehog bounces up,

"Papa, papa!"

The grey hedgehog huffs out some air and wipes his hand across his forehead and looks down to the little one, "Yes son?"

"Where's, Sarafina?"

The grey hedgehog places down his axe beside a stump. He sits on the stump also,

"I think she's with, Michael.. Hm Hm.." He chuckles, "Must be off telling him the important news.."

The boy hedgehog sits on his father's lap, "Papa, what's the important news?"

The hedgehog chuckles and gave a friendly smile,

"Well my son, Billy.. It's something very special.."

Very special indeed.

.

Near a little pond by the stream. Sits on two stones is a couple. Both of them are hedgehogs. A long quilled woman hedgehog rests her head on a man hedgehog. Both giggling together merrily. Two love birds whistles on a tree branch. Watching the couple talking away.

"Oh look! There's a big one!" The man spots out, pointing at the pond seeing a large fish swimming about.

The woman hedgehog giggles, "Be careful then."

The man hedgehog stands up. The sun shines on his dark pinkish fur. With three large bangs across the side of his eye. A grace of dark jade eyes shimmers at the water grinning at the fish below. His five large quills hangs down his back. Two of his quills lays there on his chest. His boots are chestnut. His gloves are pale brown with rope keeping them on his wrists. His skin is tan peach.

"Oh I will be careful.. But you should be saying that about your dress.." He smirks.

The woman hedgehog gasped. Water splutters all over her. She looks at man in shock. She sees him holding the fish he is after with triumph.

"Oh, Michael." The woman rolls her eyes cheerily.

"What can I say my dear. I am a professional at fishing." Michael winks.

Just then. The fish whips him across the face with a good smack. Michael falls into the pond,

"WOAH!"

~SPOLSH~

The lucky woman hedgehog runs out-of-the-way before the water touches her. She walks back up again. The sun reflects her gorgeous bright pink fur. Her lushes long quills flows down over her chest To her stomach. With bright lime green eyes. And lovely peach skin. With a long blue shirt and long green skirt thAt touched the ground. She laughs,

"Ooh, Michael!"

Michael flops away his bangs from covering his eyes. Spitting out water, "I've lost the fish.."

"Michael, dear. What will your brothers think?" She tries not to giggle.

"All is that I can say, Sarafina is that my brothers think that I'm-"

"Clumsy."

"Why yes?" Michael smiles, "How on earth did you know that?"

Sarafina leans closer to him, "Because I'm your wife."

They both kiss and gaze into each other's eyes. Sarafina helps Michael up. He takes off his gloves and drains them off. Sarafina smiles and gazes at him.

"I wonder, Sarafina.. Why did you marry me?" Michael cockily asks.

Sarafina rolls her eyes, "Well. You are the only most kindest man... But one big-"

"Coward?"

Sarafina acts like Michael, "Why yes? How on earth did you know that?"

Michael leans in and flicks her little nose, "Because I'm your husband. And your braver than I will ever be that's for sure."

Sarafina grins. She pats the stone beside her for Michael to sit on, "Michael.. I have important news to tell you."

Michael awkwardly sits beside his wife. Sarafina sucks in all the air she needs. She looks at her husband,

"Remember... You said you wanted to get married with me. And then have a child a couple of months after?"

Michael nods, "Yes. But that was three years ago. Before that evil man, Ivo Robotnik took over Mobotroplis..."

Ah yes. Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The conquer of Mobotrolpis. Took over the throne of Queen Aleena and her three siblings three years ago. Since then he roboticized lives. Turning Mobains into robots. No one knew how he got to Mobuis. But nothing that Mobuis has ever seen before. People say. Once you're in his base. You come out not the same ever again.

Sarafina frowns, "I know. But.. Remember.. January.."

Michael looks at his wife concerned, "...Yes?"

Sarafina places her hand on his, "It's positive.."

Michael narrows his eyes, "What? You mean by positive...That.."

Sarafina smiles. Michael felt his whole heart racing. Like he's on cloud nine! His blue eyes looks grinning to his wife. Sarafina places Michael's hand on her stomach,

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Hey guys! Another easy update for you's all! Hehe! Sarafina is pregnant! Congrats! Lol. Michael is quite a clown! (even though I hate clowns)**

** But I wonder what I'll be doing for chapter 3? Hmm... I dunno. We'll just have to wait and see. **

**Sorry for grammar mistakes! **

**And guys! Please be amazing and check out my story, "Till This Day- The Incredible Journey." **

**Chapter 31 is posted on it as well! And trust me. People say it's worth to read! **

**And see when I was writing this i spoke Sarafina if she's posh or someThing! Anyway, you's guys are amazing! **

**bye! **


	3. Arrival

Arrival

It is night-time. It's been nine months since Sarafina had told the news to her husband. It's the 23rd of September. The days flew by like a blur. Ever since the news was told. Everyone was pleased for the happy couple. The only disapproval is for Ivo Robotnik. It has been said that he is on the move. Everyone in Roseanne Crest hopes that he'll never find them for a very long time. Down near the peaceful forest. Where the two little cottages stay. Nothing can beat the silence of-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams a woman inside the white cottage.

Inside the bedroom of the cottage. Sarafina lies there on the double bed with a big stomach. Her nightgown is covering her kneecaps. She holds tightly on to her stomach. Screaming in deep agony. At the bottom of the bed is a brown woman hedgehog with towels.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarafina cries out.

"Breathe dear." The woman orders, spreading the towels below Sarafina's bottom. The blood is everywhere as it stains the towels already.

Sarafina screams even louder. The woman hedgehog groans. Her bright blue eyes looks at the bedroom door. With her quills tied up in a bun. Her two bangs hanging at each side of her eyes. Her outfit is like Sarafina's but orange and brown. With more detail on the skirt and more puffy on the sleeves.

"Michael!? Where are you?!" The woman shouts down the stairs.

Sudden noises came up the stairs. Michael comes charging in with Blankets and a bottle with hot boiling water in a kettle. He places them all down on the dressing table and runs to his wife,

"Sorry, Norah! Greystone, was helping me out. How is, Sarafina doing?"

Norah looks through the nightgown, "She needs to keep pushing. I don't see anything yet."

Sarafina sobs. The pain throbs her. Never in her life has she been in such pain before. She can feel the child. It hurts her deeply. She wants to see her child. But she can't. It won't budge. She cries to Michael,

"Honey I cant do it!"

Michael holds her hand. He pulls back a quill away from her face. He sees the sweat and tears running down her face,

"Keep going. You'll be alright. I'm here..."

Norah pulls back a bang from her right eye, "Right Sweetie. I want you to keep breathing. Breathe in... That's good.. Now breathe out ... There... Are you ready to push again?"

Sarafina felt more relaxed. Yet the pain is still there. She nods to Norah.

"Three.. Two.. One.. PUSH!" Norah immediately announces.

Sarafina screams at the top of her voice. She squeezes Michael's poor hand. He closes his eyes from crying. Her grasp makes his bones cramp together. Sarafina huffs and she puffs. Huffs and puffs. And huffs and puffs again. Sarafina keeps pushing. She pushes that hard that her head goes forward right to her chest. Her teeth grits together.

Norah smiles, "I see its head! Keep going dear!"

"Come on. You're almost there. Give it all you got.." Michael reassured his wife.

Sarafina nods. She felt more relieved to hear that their child is almost out. For hours she's been pushing, panting, squealing, suffering and giving birth to this child. She grabs tightly to Michael's hand again. With all her might. She gave one hell of a great push. Michael feels more pain in his hand and groans. Sarafina shrieks,

"GRRRAAHHHH!"

"You done it dear!" Norah announces.

Suddenly. All the screaming stops. A sound of a baby crying fills the room. Sarafina and Michael looks down at the bottom of the bed. Up came Norah wrapping a blanket around a little figure as it cries. Michael's eyes water. He let's out a smile with joy and happiness. Sarafina is exhausted. She pants out heavily. Norah smiles as she walks over to Sarafina,

"Congratulations, Sarafina... It's a girl..."

Norah hands over the baby to Sarafina. With all her strength that's left of her. She held the baby close to her. Michael pushes up his bangs in shock,

"A-a girl?!"

Sarafina moves her hand above the blanket. She pulls off some of the blanket away from the baby's face. Sarafina gasped to see the most beautiful baby in her whole entire life. With pink bubblegum fur. Sweet bright skin like her own. Three little bangs on her forehead. And five quills sticking up. The baby girl's eyes remains shut. Sobbing away to her mother.

"S-she's beautiful.." Sarafina sniffles.

The baby stops crying once she heard her mother's voice. Sarafina looks up to Michael. She weakly smiles,

"You want to hold her?"

Michael nods. Sarafina hands over the precious child to him. Michael let's a tear run down his cheek. He felt pride in his heart. He always wanted to be a father. But ever since he heard the news of the Queen in Mobotroplis. He was feared for what might happen. But now. He just keeps gazing at his sweet little angel. He softly rubs his index finger on the baby's cheek chuckling,

"She looks so much like you, Sarafina."

Norah sighs in relief. She then heard the sound of footsteps coming in the room. It's little Billy and the grey hedgehog.

"Well, Norah. What's the news?" The grey hedgehog smiles.

Norah grins, "It's a girl."

Billy runs around Norah, "Mama, mama! What's the baby name!?"

Sarafina and Michael both look at each other shocked. Michael looks down at his daughter,

"That's right! We haven't got a name for her!"

"We haven't even thought of a name!" Sarafina scratches her head.

Michael thought for a moment, "Hm...How about, Amelia."

Sarafina shook her head, "No. It's too long... How about... Amy?"

Michael raises his eyebrow, "Amy?"

"Why not? Amy Rose. I like It. Don't you?"

Michael actually smiles as he kisses his wife's forehead, "I don't like it. I love it."

Norah and the grey hedgehogs smiles at Sarafina and Michael. The grey hedgehog winks,

"So the las is called, Amy?"

Michael smiles, "Yes, Greystone. She's beautiful just like her mother."

Billy runs over to the little baby. Michael kneels down to him and shows Billy the baby girl. Billy smiles,

"Michael. I will forever promise that I will always protect, Amy. Through thick and thin I'll be there for her. She'll be like my little sista! Will that be alright with you?"

Michael grins, "That's okay with me."

Michael hands the baby over to Sarafina. She gives the baby her bottle. Michael sits on the side of the bed. Norah and Greystone with their son Billy sits around the bed. Sarafina never felt so happy in her life since she got married. She always wanted a child. And now she's got one. So perfect to be true. The flower is born. The Rose has bloomed. Sarafina kisses her daughters forehead.

She smiles,

"Welcome, Amy Rose... My sweet little flower.."

* * *

**HEY YA ALL! Finished writing this Chapter because guess what? I don't know why! Lol. Well my friends. Since people go for Amy's full name, "Amelia." I went for that she was going to be called That. So yeah! **

**I am sorry if this chapter has mistakes! I am not absolutely perfect with grammar!**

**But what is the next chapter going to be about? Hmm... I wonder.**

**NEWS: PLEASE CHECK OUT "Till This Day- The Incredible Journey." **

**Well guys! Amy Rose is born! Soo... Party? **

**Anyway, BYE GUYS! **


	4. Nightmares

NightMares

The dark sky blackens the forest. Not a single sound. Not even the sound of a owl is tooting. The trees look like tall scary faces. The grass looks like there's nothing there. The houses look abandoned. Yet the forest shows beauty around every corner. Like the water stream. Shines like crystals. With colours of blue and white. Blending together ever so. The fishes swirl around and around. Some of the little pebbles rolls over each other.

Drinking from the water is a feria. Like a reindeer but more colours in the fur. With eyes like white pearls. It slowly stalks through the forest. With every step it takes. The crunch of the leafs makes it cringe. With its right back leg. The hoof kicks a stone. The feria jumps in fright. Lowing its head at the stone and narrowing its eyes at the stone. It raises its head. Continuing to walk on. The feria fades in the dark shadow of a tree. Then reappears again. The feria perks its ears up. Turning its head seeing a little hedgehog facing it.

The feria's soft eyes glances at the hedgehog. With pink fur and soft bright skin. The little pupils of black gazes back at the feria. With clothes of a white nightgown that lead to the ground and long sleeves. The hedgehog steps out from the shadows. The feria backs away in fright. Lowering its head in mercy. The little hedgehog hushes. Leaning closer to the mussel of the feria. The hedgehog picks up some grass and shows it to the feria. Smiling at the animal.

The feria steps an inch closer. Stretching its soft neck to the hedgehog. It appears to be a harmful little girl. The feria snorts at the grass. The hedgehog goes closer. The feria gives in. As it's about to nibble the grass. It looks over above the head of the hedgehog. Seeing a dark monstrous metal unknown predator. Stepping out from the shadows. The feria shirked. Its pearl eyes looks to hedgehog. The little girl is confused. The feria shoves the girl by its head hitting her right side. She tumbles away. The evil metal monsters fires a strange little light and hits the feria.

The little girl screams in fear. Her little heart over takes her breathing. Her skin whitens in terror. The feria collapses on the ground. Still like a tree. Its poor heart began to freeze. Then its body became to shake and tremble. With the dead feria's legs starting to jangle. And the eyes rolling up to its eyelids. The little girl watches as the feria starts to change. From the hoof to the head. And the body shaking as well. From fur to hard cold solid metal. The body began to stand up. With its head facing down. The girl can see the ears turning into sharp jags.

The little girl stands up. Her quills flew with the breeze of the wind. Her eyes however doesn't even blink. With fear. She knew what happened to the poor feria. No longer a soft innocent animal. But a cold-hearted cyborg. The monstrous figure was already gone. Leaving her and the cyborg.

With no longer pearl eyes.. But now red-blooded pupils. The cyborg snarls with steam coming out of its mouth. With Hoofs of sharp solid metal. It digs the hoofs into the ground and drags down. Snorting and snarling. The hedgehog tries to get up. But huge tree trunks tangles her tightly. Sharp sphere horns zapped out of the cyborgs head. It charges with speed of a bull. The little girl hedgehog release a loud scream,

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sweetie! Sweetie wake up! It's alright! AMY!'

.

The little hedgehog opens her eyes. Sweat runs down her fur and skin. Her bedsheets is pulled off the mattress. The blanket completely off the bed. Only to see Sarafina and Michael holding onto her. Michael strokes her head and lifts her to the chair at the corner. Sarafina collects the bed sheets and the blanket and places them on the bed. Then the little hedgehog cries on Michael's chest. Michael hugs into the little pink hedgehog,

"Shh... There, there sweetie... It's all over... No more bad dreams.. Hush, Amy... It's all over.."

"D-d-daddy.. I-I was with... An animal... Th-that poor animal... I-it became a ro-robot... And tr-tried to attack me.."

Sarafina made the bed. With a slow turn with her head. She heard her daughter's bad dream. She places the pillow on the top of the bed. Sarafina has raised her daughter with Michael for seven years. And for the past couple of weeks. Her baby flower would wake up in a fright. She felt concerned for her daughter. She is also worried for Billy. Billy has also been having bad dreams too. He was eight when he lost his parents Norah and Greystone. Now he's fifteen. Sarafina continues to listen to her daughter's story,

"I was in the forest. Alone. I came across a feria... I-it saved me... B-b-because a r-robot shot it down. T-then the feria turned into a robot too... It went for me.. I couldn't get awaY... Daddy I'm scared!" the hedgehog sobs to Michael.

Michael strokes her quills, "There, there, Amy... There's nothing to worry about... Come on, Amy.. Smile."

Amy lifts her little head. She looks to her father. Giving him a little smile. Michael chuckles. He wipes a tear away from her cheek from falling. Amy hugs Michael. The feeling made her feel safe and warm. Sarafina smiles at Michael. He looks over at her. She walks over to Amy and Michael.

"Lets go back to bed, Amy." Sarafina said, guiding her daughter by the hand and lifts Amy onto the bed.

Amy giggles. Her sweet eyes sparkles. Neither did Sarafina and Michael knows what colour Amy's eyes will be later on through the years. But the sweet black pupils did the trick. Michael walks over to one of the drawers and pulls out a book. Sarafina winks to Amy. Amy felt a bubbly excited feeling. Her father sits on a different chair from the opposite side of Sarafina. Amy leans over near to her father and reads the cover. 'The Journey to the Unexpected.' Amy's favourite fairytale. Michael flicks some pages,

"What chapter are we on, Amy?"

"Chapter seven!" Amy said, snuggling into her blanket.

"Only one chapter dear.." Sarafina smiles.

Michael got to Chapter Seven. He grins, "Chapter Seven. The Princess of Farrow. The young princess looks out from her castle window. Her soft red lips and her blue sapphire eyes focuses on the sky. With only the dream to meet her prince charming. But! All of that will have to wait. For a dark fearsome dragon protected her in the castle. Not only the dragon is deadly. But actually it's really nice. Many knights are afraid of the poor beast. Only the Prince Charming will understand the beast. And will be able to marry the princess. The princess will have to-"

"Michael.." Sarafina pokes him.

Michael stops reading. He glances over to Sarafina in confusion. She gestures to Amy. Fast asleep. Michael chuckles rolling his eyes and closing the book. Sarafina giggles. She kisses her daughters head. Michael does the same. Amy moans and curls into her blanket and snuggles into her pillow. Michael and Sarafina both smile at each other. They remembered when they first read the story to Amy for the very first time. The first thing she said was,

'I want to be a princess when I'm older!'

And that was it. Amy made both Michael and Sarafina very happy. And not only Amy but also Billy. They became one big happy family. Michael takes Sarafina's hand above the bed and walks away from the bed. Michael smiles as he walks out of the bedroom. Sarafina looks back at her daughter. Still asleep like a little angel. Sarafina whispers out,

"I love you... Forever and always."

Sarafina closes the door every quietly. Amy perks up her ear. Amy opens her eye a little and smiles,

"I love you more... Forever and always.."

* * *

**Hey guys! Another chapter written! Amy is seven now... Hmm... And she met sonic when she was eight? hmm... Let's see what will happen later through the story. And everyone if your wondering about Billy. He'll show up.**

**Sorry for mistakes!**

**Anway! I completed "Till this Day- The Incredible Journey." **

**And I now have to dO "Ternion." **

**BYE! **


	5. What is Love?

What is Love?

Now Amy is seven as we already know. Her nightmares are over completely. Like any other girl. She plays with her dolls, teddies, has tea parties and plays with other children around Roseanne Crest. But she always enjoys playing with her best friend Billy. As she sleeps ever so adorably. Her little alarm clock beeps and beeps for a walk up call. She moans and slowly wakes up from her slumber and rolls out of the bed.

~THUMP~

"Ow."

The dizzy Amy gets up. Her head wooing around. Her eyes began to show clearer view of everything. Showing her doll house, cupboard, dressing table and teddies. Then turning her little head to the door. She kneels over and pushes herself up. She slips on her slippers from the side of her bed.

With the sound of tweets. Amy sprung her eyes wide open with excitement and runs for her window. She sits on the deck of the window cill. Little blue birds. Her favourite. With the sound of sweet music. She flows her head along with them.

"Hunny! Breakfast is ready!" Sarafina calls from down stairs.

Amy gasps and smiles, "Yay!"

She slides off the deck and runs for the door. Slamming it and zooms down the stairs. The last stair she leaps off and lands on the floor. Making her way for the wooden door. Smelling the scents of curiosity. She swung the door open. Sat there on table is Michael reading the newspaper and Sarafina at the cooker. On the front right hob is fried eggs. Amy's nose sniffles it. Sighing in heaven. She sits on her little chair beside her father. Michael peeks his eye at the corner of the news paper,

"Good sleep, Amy?"

"Mmm-hmm! I had a dream of a Princess with a little animal frog!" Amy exclaims.

Michael playfully gasped. He drops the newspaper and stares at Amy in amazement, "Ohh what happened?"

"Well! The little frog told the Princess to kiss him! And then the Princess actually kisses the frog!"

Michael covers his mouth in shock, "What happened next?!"

"The frog turns into a handsome Prince! And they fell-... And they.." Amy scratches her head in confusion and looks down at her slippers.

Michael raises his eyebrow, "Amy, dear.. What's the matter?"

Amy flops her ears down. Her cute little eyes gleams to her father, "What is love?"

Michael gazes at his daughter stunned. Doesn't know what love is?! Before he explains. Sarafina places all the food on the table. She sits on the table with her plate lastly,

"What are you's muppets talking about?"

Amy stares at her food. Egg, bacon, toasted bread, potato bread and sausage with beans! Her eyes felt like melting. Sarafina giggles smiling,

"Hunnie what were you asking daddy?"

"Oh.." Amy stutters. Rubbing her head she answers sadly, "What is love mummy.. No one told me..."

Sarafina and Michael both look at each other; 'You never told her?' Sarafina looks back to her pink hedgehog,

"Don't worry hunnie. You and I will go outside and we'll discuss it together."

"okay!" Amy giggles then stops, "Where's, Billy?"

Michael scoffs and egg and swallows it, "Working. He said he'll take you through the forest later on this afternoon."

Amy grins. She takes a glass of orange juice and gulps it down. Her tummy rumbles for something to nibble on. And thank heavens that her mother did just that! A GOOD OLD MORNING FRY!

* * *

"So mummy what is love?" Amy asks.

Both her and Sarafina walks through the stone path leading to the forest village. Sarafina spots a rock and sits on it. The morning sun light makes her quills shine. Amy sits on Sarafina'a knees while she feels her quills being stroked.

Sarafina giggles, "Before I tell you. Do you like your dress?"

Amy glances at her little dress. Light red shoulder sleeved dress with white poke-co-dots all around. Amy lifts her head up facing her mothers bright eyes,

"I love it mummy!" Amy smiles brightly, "Can you tell me now what love is?"

"You do know what it means."

"I do?" Amy is puzzled.

"You said so yourself, 'I love it mummy!' Means you really, really like something! But that's just like something easy. But this 'love' that you want to know is a special kind of love. You see... Like for example. Do you really care for me, Amy?" Amy nods, "What about your dad?" Amy nods again, "Well. Since you care. You have strong feelings... Like.. They mean the world to you.. But there's a love that is stronger and more greater. True love."

Amy looks to the ground. True love? But was not her love for her parents not true love?

"And this love is gave by another person. Like.. Billy! His girlfriend, Floral. They care for each other that much that their emotions leads them to fall inlove.. Like you realise that it's not the world that's holding you to the ground..But the person just looking at you.. Like also feeling the butterflies In your tummy."

"So there is butterflies living in my tummy?" Amy asks, feeling her stomach.

Sarafina laughs, "No love! But you feel so light weighted! You would do anything for that person. When like you stare at ice cream. Makes you want to melt? Well.. It's like that. Like fireworks.. Excellent Wonders... Or when your dream came true? You would do anything in the world him... Make yourself go through crazy things... Just to prove who you are...And when you and him... Fall inlove." Sarafina smiles dreamily, "You kiss..."

Amy felt a weird feeling. She blinks a couple of times. Then suddenly moans, "Eewww!"

"What?" Sarafina giggles.

"Love stinks! It doesn't sound nice! Kissing... Yuck!" She sticks her tongue out and crosses her arms.

Sarafina laughs, "Well Missy! You won't be saying that anytime soon!"

She notices Amy not paying attention as she pulled out a card from her pocket. Revealing a picture of familiar card.

* * *

**Lol, what is love!? Baby don't hurt Me.. Don't hurt me.. No more! **

**Anyway this chapter is about love! But Amy doesn't sound like a fan of it right now! I can't wait to get into the action! ;D Like... Soon? Not now though! **

**Anyway guys! I sort of want to ask you something; **

**'How do you think this story will go? And how will it end?'**

**Anyway guys! You know how I update so... SEEYA! **


	6. Billy and The Rose Garden

Billy and the Rose Garden

A four single note whistles by a figure walking up a big hill. The sun shines on the figures back, making the brown fur brighten to a hazel colour. The wind whispers through the figures ears, twitching as the wind tickles him.

He whistles the four notes as the birds copies from behind, he turns around facing the tree birds gazing at him, smiling before he heads further up the hill. As he reaches the top of the hill, the sun got full glimpse of him.

Medium Brown fur, peach skin, orange eyes and nine quills; five on his hairdo and two on each side of his head. His gloves are grey, with holes and simple green dirty boots. For he is a Hedgehog.

Stood there as well on the top of the hill is a stallion; with brown fur and white furry heavy hoofs and its black mane. Its mussel is white with pretty brown eyes as it nays to the hedgehog. But as well as that, it's not a horse. It's a Portagus. The Mobain style of a horse.

"Yeah, Petra... Unfortunately I didn't catch any fish! But I caught a frog!" The hedgehog chuckles then frowns, "But then I lost it..."

The hedgehog rolls eyes while the portagus snorts like he is laughing at him,

"Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault that I couldn't catch it! It was hopping like crazy! Anyway.. I need to get home." The hedgehog pushes himself up on the Portagus's sandal on its back, scooping his feet into the stirrups.

The hedgehog takes the reins and smoothly squeezes the portagus's stomach. Trotting down the hill as they go into the trees heading for Roseanne Crest.

* * *

Amy sits on a little rock. Gazing down near the paths heading for the village. She hums a little song, twiddling a daisy in her hands. Her mother is busy hanging up the washing and her father is away down the village getting groceries for the rest of the week.

"Aww, where is he?" Amy moans, leaning back against the rock and sliding down it.

She hits her head on the dry grass puffing. Loud hoofs cramps the ground, getting closer and closer to the cottages. Amy sits up,

"BILLY!"

Sarafina turns around, seeing Amy runnning to a Portagus and a hedgehog sitting on top. The hedgehog laughs and swoops off,

"Hiya, Amy! Miss me?" He laughs.

Amy bounces around the hedgehog, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! How was work, Billy? Was it good?! Did you miss me too?"

Billy kneels down and messes Amy's bangs, "I missed ya alright. But... I missed, Sarafina's cooking more." He smirks at her winking.

"HEY!" Amy jumps on Billy, they both fall on the ground laughing.

Sarafina giggles. Now finishing the washing and heads for the house. "You's come back at six alright? Dinner will be ready."

Billy pushes Amy up and places her on his shoulders laughing, "Alright! See ya then! But if, Amy doesn't come back... Don't blame me!"

"Don't listen to him mummy!" Amy shouts.

Billy sniggers and lifts his head up to Amy. They grin at each other. Grinning with mischief.

Sarafina waves, "Alright! Bye!"

Billy places Amy on Portagus, he grabs the reins and waves back and walks off. Sarafina stops waving, smiling away before shutting the cottage door.

* * *

"And that's what your mama told ya?" Billy asks, throwing a pebble into the river. Bouncing up and down before it splashes into the water.

Amy nods, "Yeah! Love stinks! You have to kiss people and stuff!"

Billy laughs, "Ohh! So you don't want to give me any kisses now!"

He leans in with his lips puckering to her playfully. Amy laughs and tries to kick him away. Billy kept dodging her little legs and dives bewteen and kisses her on the head. Amy laughs and pushes his face away,

"Ewwww!"

Billy pouts playfully, "Aww! You didn't like it!"

"No!" Amy shouts, trying so hard not to smile.

Billy leans back against a rock, "I thought you loved me... Me sad now.."

Amy now sees Billy upset. She climbs up and hugs him, kissing his cheek and snuggling into him, "No I love you! Please don't say I don't... I love you very much. But not in a weird way!"

Billy smirks and sighs. He hugs her tightly. Amy giggles at the action. She loves Billy and she knows it. They always hang out together, play together, sometimes sleep together if Amy didn't want to wake her parents and just plain stays together. For years even at a baby she stuck to him. They are the best of friends.

"But, Billy.. Mum explained love as a weird feeling.. But how do people admit their... Eh.." Amy backs off, "Love for someone?"

Billy thought for a moment. Boy there is many ways to tell someone you love them. But there's one he knows. And that is what he did for his girlfriend Flora. He smiles,

"Wait here!"

Before Amy can say a word he runs off. Amy scratches her head and looks around. Billy returns holding a flower in his hand. With soft red petals. A green stem with sharp edges to be thorns. The flower looks so beautiful. Amy felt completely lost by the beauty of the flower.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"This is a rose. Many people use this instead of explaining their feelings with words. But using this flower.. It means beauty, love and passion. See those thorns? They remind us that love can be painful.. Like if... I fell out with Flora? It's not all perfect love. But many other roses are in different colours.. Like a white rose stands for purity, yellow for friendship... Lavender is my favourite. It stands for love at first sight.. Then the thornless rose means also love at first sight.. But really all of the roses to me means love. So If anyone gives you a rose.. They like you."

Billy hands the rose to Amy. He smiles as Amy sniffs it, "It suits you."

Amy didn't know what to say. That a flower can stand such a weird thing? Love doesn't sound that bad. But the one thing she will always prefer is family love. How do you know you can trust another person if you think you love them? Or even do for that matter.

"Where did you find the rose?" Amy wonders.

Billy takes her hand. As they left Petra behind near the river. They walk up a little hill and spot something truly admirable. Amy gasped at the view. The most prettiest yet in her life. The whole field covered in the same kind of flowers. Roses. Some are small and some are big. Some is very bloom and some still has time to grow. They all look like rubies to Amy. Everything looks so simple. Like there's no secret about this place. But for Amy there must be hidden answers within this beautiful place. And this beautiful field must be called,

'The Rose Garden.'

* * *

**Hey everyone! Another chapter. Well I'm gonna admit! Commas are hard. And right now! (It's 19:12 here before I post this) I'm watching "Ice Age." Love that movie! It's my favourite childhood movie. But I must say this. Hasn't the animation improved so much over the years? **

**And yeah everyone! Meet Billy! He is mentioned a few chapters a while back. But the next chapter is all about... Hmm... Just have to wait and see! ;D**

**But since I'm still a learner! I would love people to give me some tips for writing! I want to improve! And since I don't have a beta reader! (For this story) I would love to see people giving me advice! (Because I ain't a pro)**

**And as well as that! Would anyone be ever so kind and check out, "Ternion." **

**Some of you know of this and is reading it! But it would be lovely to see what you's think too! **

**Thank you! **

**Bye**

**And how about you send me your knowledge of Roses? **


	7. Tarot Card

Tarot Card

It is now late at night. Amy is already in her bed, snuggling into her blanket as she began to think about love. Such a strange thing. What does it mean? How was love made? Where can you fall inlove? Why want to fall inlove... Or even when? It doesn't sum up for poor little Amy. She just didn't know. Mother describes it as a mushy feeling while Billy describes it as a... What's the word.. Heart-warming feeling? Truly it's not funny if it is she thought. And what will her lover be like if she had one.

_Amy~ Will he be strong? Will he be... handsome? Will he be caring... If I am in danger? Will he save me? If he was mad at me will he forgive me? If I hurt myself... Will he help me get better... If I said... I love you.. Would he say it too?_

Amy began to worry. She can't fall inlove! People will make fun of her, laugh at her and the person she might fall inlove with will run away from her. That is not love! Amy pouts at the thought, nobody will love her anyway. She's nothing special, nothing special at all.

Amy gets out of the bed and walks to her mirror. A little pink hedgehog in a white nightdress stares at the mirror, it's her reflection. Her cute adorable eyes glimmers back at herself, although in her eyes it's seeing dots of hell. She thought of her mother. Beautiful, caring, sweet and knowledgeable to one and all. People says she is the bravest woman they came across. Stood against a giant robot and even the man himself Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But it's her beauty that stood among them all.

_Amy~ I wish I was beautiful like mummy... So nice and caring... Who sticks up for people for when they're in need... So understanding and smart... Wise and smart.. Wait? I already said smart.. She's strong too.. Stronger than daddy... But I'm not.. She's so confident... But mostly beautiful and brave... Filled with courage... Not afraid of anything... I wish I was just like her.._

Amy sniffles. She hates it when her emotions get the best of her. A little tear runs down her cheek. If only she can be the person she always dreams of.. And that is her mother Sarafina.

~Knock Knock~

"Amy, are you in bed?" Sarafina opens the door, catching Amy standing next to the mirror with soft tears running down her mussel. "Flower? What's the matter?"

Amy tries to cover her face, "N-nothing mummy."

Sarafina walks over and kneels down to Amy. She removes Amy's hands away from her face smiling,

"Oh... Well what is with these tears?"

"Th-they're not tears..." Amy sniffles, turning her face away from Sarafina.

"My sweet flower.. Please tell me what's the matter?" Sarafina strokes her daughters bangs.

"W-why am I not... B-beautiful..."

Sarafina laughs at her daughter, she picks her up and takes her to bed. Amy frowns. Why is her mother laughing at her? Amy moans,

" Uhh! Mummy! Stop laughing at me!" Sarafina tucks her well in the blankets giggling as she sat down beside her.

Sarafina rolls her eyes giggling, "When did this came to mind?"

"Well... I was reading a Princess story...And it said that the Princess was very beautiful.. And the Princes was very handsome.. But the Princess is the most beautiful girl in the world!" Amy exclaims, slamming herself on the pillow. "And it made me think of you.."

Sarafina is speechless. Amy thought that she is beautiful? Sarafina didn't know what to say. It's all very... Unexpected.

"Will I ever be beautiful like you mummy?" Amy asks, pouting to her mother.

Sarafina grins and pulls in Amy for a big warm hug whispering, "The most beautiful in all of Mobuis... All the men will fall for you.. But there will be one you'll have to chase for.."

Amy raises her eyebrow at Sarafina. What is she on about? Sarafina let's go of Amy and fiddles inside her knitted pocket on her dress. Amy waits patiently. Finally Sarafina pulls out a card, looking like a poker card but instead purple with an eye on it. Amy cannot believe it... What is it?

"COOL!" Amy beams brightly, "What is it?"

"This is a Tarot Card. These cards tells your fortune and your future. Many people don't believe in these.. But fans of Magic do. When I was younger I helped a gypsy. She was no ordinary gypsy. She was a Fortune Teller. She taught me many things about magic. And before you were born.. I went to her for a visit. She decided that her and I should do a fortune.. And it was about you.."

"It was?"

"Yes. And I can hardly remember now.. But my dear... There is one card I asked to keep and show you it to you sometime.. And I think you're old enough...Here's your future..."

Sarafina hands over the card. Amy flips the purple card around. A symbol shows a blue heart with wind swirling around it. It's truly remarkable.

"What does it mean mummy?" Amy asks.

"Well my dear... It means it's your destiny to fall inlove with someone who's heart is pure.. Free spirited and who seeks the world in many ways.."

Amy's eyes sprung open. She's going to meet someone and fall inlove in the future? Amy's eyes began to water, she laughs giddily,

"Ha ha ha ha! Mummy, your funny! Ha ha ha he he ha ha!"

"What are you laughing at? You don't believe me!" Sarafina tries to be angry, but smiles playfully.

"Because it's not true!" Amy giggles.

"Ooh you'll soon believe soon enough... Trust me. I know my ways.."

Amy rolls her eyes as her mother smirks at her. Sure it's true. Not one bit true really. How can simple cards tell that you'll fall inlove with someone? Or destined? Sarafina tucks her daughter in bed and kisses her forehead,

"Sweet dreams... My little flower.. And you'll have to wake up early tomorrow."

As Sarafina strokes Amy's head she asks, "Why mummy?"

Sarafina walks over to the door, leaning herself against it before closing the door.

She smiles, "We're going to Mercia."

* * *

**Well my friends! Has anyone heard of Mercia? Hmmm... I heard of it...**

**But I have one things to say.. Actually. **

**1) I'm not proud of this chapter (feel like there's soo many mistakes)**

**2) I have no idea about Tarot Cards! (So I made that card up... Lol the Mobain Way..) **

**3) And... Will you's guys check out, "Ternion?" The three main guys are Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Then the main features are Amy and this other "guy." **

**But Tarot cards! Um.. Well you know when people said she used them. Well I made her mother Sarafina did a fortune on her unborn child with a gypsy friend! XD Well I wonder how that's going to work in place... Hmm.. Dunno! XD **

**But PLEAZE check out Ternion. Some of you are already are! But if you read a chapter.. FAVOURITE AND REVIEW! Love ya all! **


	8. The Journey

The Journey

Before the break of Dawn. The Rose family left Roseanne Crest. The journey is long and worth-while. Amy got to see so many new places, places that she never seen before, she will never forget the places either. Michael is steering the wagon along with Sarafina sitting beside him. Pulling the wagon is a large peach coloured Portagus named, "Peaches." She is fine pleasant lady mare, who's often the bossy one compared to Petra. Billy is riding Petra along with Amy sitting behind him. All their belongings and needs are all in the wagon too.

Near the countryside called, 'Micis Green.' The fields were greener than green, the skies are bluer than blue and the cottages are like trees. The children playing among with each other, singing some songs that Amy near heard of. The trees are very funny looking, with curly branches and bright colourful leafs of green to brown, with windows like the shape of a diamond. The people even waved and said hello to the Rose Family and in return they do the same.

Later like

an hour or so, they arrive near a town. Clearly Amy never seen this place before, she asks,

"Billy, where are we?"

"Rock'n Town." Billy replies, shortening his reins as he pulls it up a little.

Amy raises her eyebrow, "Why's it called that, Billy?"

"The worlds Greatest Bands live around here. It's the only town in Mobuis that makes you famous. Every year they do a festival for all the bands, singers or choirs and everything that relates to music performs!"

Amy found this really cool information! She turns her head, gasping at the look of all the people. Big crazy hairstyles, lots of weird stylish clothes, or even some with revealing body-styled clothes. However there are some decent looking ones. For a town, it's clearly busy from the eye can see.

Later than never. Amy came across a lovely village like Micis Green. With trees that grows cherries, berries and all sorts. Flower fields everywhere from daisies to sunflowers. And for the first time in Amy's life she meets Mobain butterflies. Bright colourful wings that shimmers through the sunlight, collecting their or some of their flowers. One of them spots Amy ridding Petra with Billy and flies over to them. Handing over a Snowdrop. Amy grins and politely takes the flower and waves the butterfly goodbye.

It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping inside the wagon. With the moon shinning over the bright clear field. The two Portagus's are racing each other, with their mane fluttering behind them. Nighttime is fun time. The sound of their hoofs creating the lovely sounds of an army. Galloping through the field, Petra jumps over a broken tree and lands perfectly and resumes back to its rhythm. Peaches slows down into a steady trot. Petra encourages Peaches to run just a bit longer, but all in return was a nay for no.

Another day has passed. Amy is now in a different place, but this place is the most well-known Kingdom out of them all. Mobotroplis. The most gorgeous, beautiful, stunning kingdom in all of Mobuis. With lovely curved buildings. The brightest grass, with pretty flowers planted among them. But the city is very dull with nobody around. But Amy has to admit, Mobotroplis isn't that lively. Her mother told her stories about it. But nothing like this. In the stories people were dancing, always singing or playing. But here you can hardly describe anything. Are they really in Mobotroplis?

"Mummy. Where are we?" Amy asks.

"Mobotroplis dear. I used to live here remember." Sarafina sighs, glancing over to Michael giving each other the same look.

"I don't like it.. It's not pretty." Amy hugs tighter to Sarafina, "It's scary."

"That's because of, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He scared all the citizens away from their homes. Before you were born and after I married your father. We moved to Roseanne Crest after the death of, King Jules."

"Who's, King Jules?" Amy asks again.

Billy trots beside the wagon with Petra saying proudly, "The King of All Mobuis! Slayer of the Metal Man! And father to the three missing triplets."

"Missing triplets? What are they?" Amy raises her eyebrow, stroking her chin.

"They're like twins! But there's three of them. But, Michael?"

Michael is holding the reins of the wagging, he turns his head back to Billy. He hates it when people talk about the King. That was his best friend, his brotherly friend. Those were one of the best days of his life. Now they're gone.

"Yes, Billy?"

"What happened in the coal mine? You know... What, Rodger told you."

Michael scratches his head, he glances over to his daughter and his wife. Looking so curious on what he had to say.

"Well. A week ago, Rodger was in Knothole. He met a certain hedgehog."

"Who was it dear?" Sarafina asks, stroking Amy's back quills.

"Charles."

Everyone gasps except for Amy. Who's Charles? She never heard of him. Amy asks her father,

"Daddy who is, Charles?"

"Well, people mostly call him, Uncle Chuck. He's a secret agent for the Freedom Fighters. But the Freedom Fighters no longer exist after his younger brother, Jules died. But he still sneaks into Robotnik's base. I will always respect that hedgehog. Always will." Michael flicks the reins making Peaches go a bit faster. "And him now raising his nephew.. I'm surprised he never suffered."

Amy is awfully confused. So a man called Uncle Chuck, who is a secret agent of this team called the Freedom Fighters who no longer exists, he lost his brother Jules who died and who was king. And now raising his nephew? Where's the mother then?

Everyone grew silence after that. But Amy hates it though.

"Where to next?" Billy wonders.

Michael smoothly pulls back the reins of the wagon turning left, "West. We'll soon be near the Acorn Kingdom and then Mercia. Not long now."

Michael turns his head over to Amy. He smiles at her. He just loves his daughter. She meant the world to him. Amy giggles back to him. For not long now, they'll be in Mercia.

* * *

_Amy~ Another day has passed! And I am SO bored... All day Yesterday I played with my dolls... Billy was too busy fishing for some reason. Saying about this reunion party. What's a reunion? Anyway we started going again. I seen the Acorn Kingdom for the very first time! It's very nice and pretty. But I think Mobotroplis would be even prettier if the people were around._

Amy puts back her doll in the brown golden chest. She jumps onto her and her mother's bed and looks out of the circled window. A golden simple corn field. Nothing Interesting, but it gave Amy the creeps. She can hear the Portagus's hoofs crunching the ground. She looks over to the woods, something moved. She shrieks,

"MUMMY!"

In the front of the wagon. Sarafina took a short gasp and jumps off the wagon and runs for Amy. Her instincts knew that Amy is in danger, Michael gasps and pulls back the reins making Peaches halt completely. Billy also heard Amy and stops Petra.

"What's going on?!" Michael shouts, pulling down a rucksack and swings out a crossbow.

Sarafina sprints to the back of the wagon, trying to open the door. Amy is terrified, she didn't know if to either hide or just stay where she is.

"AMY! AMY, ARE YOU ALRIGHT! FLOWER! UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

Amy has forgotten that the door islocked. But it didn't matter! She can see something in the woods, hiding within the bushes. Amy knew something is there, just staring at her. Hearing the sounds of the little wagon door banging. But the sounds of her heart interrupting it all.

Michael jumps out of the wagon. Immediately he pulls out a bolt, sliding the bolt on the deck, pushing the bolt across the deck and under the retention spring and finally ready for aiming.

As for Billy, he summons a hammer. Like the size of Petra's neck and head together. He kicks Petra, making Petra canter to Michael and prepares themselves. Sarafina hits her palm against the wagon door, desperately trying to get inside with her daughter.

Amy spot a twinkle in the bushes. Then the twinkle suddenly sprang out of the bushes and lashes out for her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Amy squeals in horror, ducking under the window. This caught everyone else's attention and swung their heads facing where the twinkled weapon swooshing for them.

~SWISH~

~DOOF~

* * *

**Lolololololol! CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I'M... Uhh.. Can I get back to you on that? **  


**Well.. I mentioned a few things in this story! But if anyone read ALL of my stories.. There's a place I mentioned before. And it's really important that you's must know! I won't help you if you's asked! But I'll give you a clue where to go. (PM me to find out.) Or if you don't have a account just say, "Help." like that and I'll write where to go on the next chapter. **

**Well... That's it! BYE! **


	9. The Mischief Arrow

The Mischief Arrow

~DOOF~

All is silent. Amy is hiding under the window, lying flat like a pancake on the bed. Her whole body is shaking in fear. Outside from the wagon, stuck to wall is an arrow. Michael and Billy stares at the arrow, recognising its feathers. Sarafina walks down from the wagon, seeing the boys are safe and sound and noticing the arrow stuck to the wagon as well. Michael lowers his crossbow, shaking his head chuckling. He turns around shouting down to the bushes,

"Not bad, Robert."

Amy's ears pops up in confusion. _Robert_? She slowly pushes herself up, seeing who this '_Robert_' is. Revealing her eyes to the outside world, a young teal hedgehog walks out from the bushes. He looked like Amy, instead for the different style of quills. Holding a weapon in his hand, turning out to be a bow. As he reaches Michael, they both hug in a manly way.

"Look at you! You've gotten so big!" Michael exclaims, examining the hedgehog.

"Why hello, Uncle. Not long since we last met."

"Yes indeed, Rob. You just look so much like your father."

The teal hedgehog smiles, "Why, Billy. What a pleasure to see you again."

Billy shakes hands with the hedgehog, "Rob'o the Hedge! Missed you man."

"I'm touched." Rob'o chuckles, noticing Sarafina walking over with her arms opened wide.

"Why hello, Rob'o. You scared us there."

Rob'o hugs Sarafina, "Hello there to you too, Sarafina."

Robert O'hedge, known as Rob'o The Hedge. Prince of Mercia. Nephew of Michael and son of King O'Hedge. He looks among the crowd, someone is missing. Somebody he wanted to meet since he was 12. His old best friend Billy told him all about this someone. He has waited so long to meet her.

"And where is your daughter, Uncle?"

Michael looks over to Sarafina, she realises that Amy is still in the wagon. She calls out for her daughter,

"Amy! Come out and meet your cousin!"

Cousin? Amy hid her head away from the window. She didn't know if she should come out. Rob'o scratches his head,

"I might of frightened her."

"Come on, Amy! He was only playing! You're not _afraid_ are you?" Billy calls for her, teasing her playfully.

Amy is **not** afraid. She hates it when Billy does that. She jumps off the bed and marches her way to the door.

The wagon door clicks open. Out comes Amy, she walks down the steps on to the grass. She gazes at the teal hedgehog in front of her. How they gazed at each other is like seeing an alien for the first time. Or meeting someone new like today. Rob'o smiles at her, he had to admit she is a cutie the way she looks at him. Sarafina walks over to Amy and takes her hand,

"Flower, don't worry. He's very nice. Say hello."

Amy was like a toddler following her mother to the stranger. Rob'o kneels down, their eyes gazing at each other properly. He offers his hand to her still smiling,

"My apology if I frightened you little cousin. It was not kind of me. Do you forgive me?"

Amy shook Rob'o's hand; he grins at her. Amy giggles slightly,

"I forgive you."

"And what is your name?" Rob'o asks.

"Amy, Amy Rose."

Rob'o stands up scuffling her bangs smirking, "I am, Robert O'Hedge. But call me, Rob'o. Or just, Rob."

Amy giggles, "Got it."

Amy starts to like Rob'o within seconds. He seems funny in a way. Michael then said,

"I think we should head off and see my brother and the rest of the family shall we?"

"Ah. Father has told me that there's going to be a party for the adults. It will be a grand reunion." Rob'o said calmly, turning around and doing a five note whistle.

Amy raises her eyebrow. What was that for? Just then a black stallion Portagus cantering out of the woods. His mane fluttering behind him like the wind as he ran for Rob. Amy's eyes widen at the beauty of the Portagus. Never in her life has she seen such a beautiful creäture. The portagus stops right beside Rob'o and nays to him for attention, bobbing its head and slightly nudging his shoulder.

"Settle down, Archie." Rob'o laughs, stroking its neck.

"Lovely portagus he is." Sarafina compliments smiling, admiring Archie just as much as Amy.

The Portagus grunts at her happily. Rob'o swung himself over Archie's back and shortens the reins,

"Hurry though. Robotnik, is near Eurish and close around here in Deerwood. Come on."

_Amy~ So that's the name of this forest. And who's Robotnik?_

Everyone nods except for Amy. Sarafina and Michael goes back on the wagon before heading off again with Billy and Petra following behind. Rob notices Amy running for the wagon. He shouts out to her,

"Come with me little cousin."

Amy stops running and looks back to Rob'o, he jumps off Archie and walks over to Amy gesturing the Portagus to her.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks, looking at the huge Portagus. Its beautiful chestnut eyes gleaming at her.

Without a answer, Rob'o lifts her on top of Archie's sandal. Then he gets up himself smiling warmly to her,

"Why yes little cousin, I don't mind. Lets go."

Archie's strong legs moves into a steady rhythm. It was like Petra's slow long steps but shorter and quicker. Amy can only see Rob's arms holding the reins. She looks up, seeing Rob smiling down at her. Amy asks,

"Can you tell me about my, Uncle."

"You mean, father? I suppose I should tell you dear cousin. He's..."

And so, Rob tells Amy all about the hedge family. As they are on their way to The Kingdom of Mercia, leaving behind the cornfield of Deerwood.

* * *

For as long as an hour. Rob'o told his little cousin Amy all about her family that she never met before. By the sound of it her family is REALLY big, the Rose family I mean. It's seemed that Michael and King O'hedge, which his real name is George has different surnames. It was a bit odd, but it's tradition for the Hedge family and Rose family to do so. For one reason only: Archery.

Amy learnt that her family are amazing archers. But she already knew that her dad was really good, but not the family! Her mother Sarafina didn't do archery and neither did Billy. But she couldn't stop asking questions either. They became good pals them too.

"That is all about the family little cousin."

Amy woos, "Wow! Our family is so big!"

"Ha, ha. You're right little cousin. The family tree is very big." Rob'o chuckles.

As Peaches pulls the wagon over a little wooden bridge in the forest. Billy, Rob'o and Amy on their portagus's follows behind. Billy calls over to Rob'o,

"So, Rob! Met anybody yet?"

"Nay I haven't met her yet. My heart hasn't even leapt for anybody." Rob'o said, shaking his head slowly.

Amy lifts her head to Rob asking, "May I ask how old you are big cousin."

"Nineteen. And I know that you're only seven and half am I correct?"

Amy nods grinning, "Yup!"

Billy chuckles, "Don't worry, Rob. You'll meet somebody soon."

Rob turns his head to Billy smirking, "And do you have a woman in your eye?"

Amy laughs before Billy said, "Yeah! He's got a girlfriend called, Flora!"

Rob laughs at Billy, "So you finally admitted your feelings to her?"

"It wasn't as hard as I thought." Billy admits.

"Love is nothing what it seems. Some of the most bravest men can be afraid of such a wonderful thing." Rob said effortlessly.

Amy learnt another thing about love. It's something scary that get men are afraid of. Finding it hard to say; 'I love you.' Amy then realises that she's no longer in the Deerwood anymore. But heading near a village with a giant castle behind it. With the bright blue sky above the village and the sun shinning over. She thinks she already knows where she is. Billy sighs in relief,

"Finally we made it!"

Rob'o smoothly kicks Archie, he canters past the wagon and stops like a light. Amy was shocked by this and clung onto Rob'o in fright. Rob lightly pulls Amy back, pointing at the wonderful view ahead of them. The young Rob'o the Hedge gladly announces,

"Little cousin, welcome to Mercia."

* * *

**Done.. And just so you know! This chapter is definitely not perfect! ._. **

**So everybody! Do any of you read Archie Comics? Because that's where Rob'O The Hedge is from. ^^ **

**And sorry if this chapter sucks! -.-**

**BYE**


	10. Rose and Hedge

Rose and Hedge

Through the kingdom of Merica. It's like being in a fairy tale. The houses are like cottages, people riding on Portagus's and the children dressed differently from Amy! It was like she had traveled back in time, however this kingdom is very beautiful. With the sweet scent of the bakery and the fresh air, Amy felt calmer than usual. Mostly when she's tired out after eating a bag of 'Sweetnums.' Sweetnums is a tasty chewy sweet with different sorts of flavours. It was the size of a pearl, but so hard to swallow.

The people of Mercia recognised Michael easily and waves or cheers to him. It was kinda confusing. Amy notices as Rob'o leads them to the giant rocked castle in front of them.

Amy says, "Rob'o, why are we going into that castle?"

"You're going to meet the rest of your family, dear little cousin. But you'll have to meet your, Uncle George. But we all call him, 'King O'hedge.' But as you know I call him, father." Rob'o explains.

"How come my, daddy is under the name, 'Rose' not 'Hedge' like you?" Amy asks, stroking her chin.

"Well like I said before we're spilt surnames to make our family bigger. But don't worry. Father, will tell you everything once we get in the castle."

Amy turns her head facing the castle. But something snaps inside her mind. Could she be a Princess? No, she can't be. If she was anyway she wouldn't become Queen. Like she would want to be! It sounds boring! Too boring...

* * *

Amy, Sarafina, Billy, Michael and Rob'o are now inside the castle. They walk their way down the main hall. Amy gazes at all the royal portraits of the Kings and Queens of Mercia. There was a lot of them she had to admit. She came across the last one, 'King O'Hedge.' He looked so much like her dad but red instead. She also thinks about Rob'o, he also looks like them. But what does the mother look like?

The grand bronze doors opens widely in front of them as the Rose family walks in. Amy sees a male hedgehog sitting on a red golden chair in front of her. The same hedgehog in the last portrait she seen in the halls. It's King O'Hedge.

"Father, I brought you our family from a far." Rob'o bows down, then standing up and walks to a female teal hedgehog at the left corner of the room.

'Must be mum.' Amy thought to herself, then turning back to the King.

Her eyes shrunk, becoming afraid of the King. His sturdy face staring her family. His eyes like Rob's stares at her the most. Looking so grumpy and mad...

"Michael, it's been a while..."

"Oh~ George, shut up and give me a hug will you?" Michael laughs, walking his way to King as they both change character and laughs hugging.

Sarafina giggles, noticing Amy shaking like a maraca and places her hand on Amy's shoulder. King even notices Billy and hugs him too,

"Look at you, Billy! You're just like your, mother."

"Thank you, King." Billy said smiling, letting King go.

King turns over to Sarafina, like a clown he looks at her funnily as she laughs hugging him. Did Amy hit her head? This is her Uncle? Wasn't he scary two seconds ago?! He let's go of Sarafina and looks down to Amy. He walks over to her,

"Hello there, Amy. I heard so much about you. I'm your, Uncle. You've never met me before have you not?"

Amy shook her head, "N-no."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I bet you'll look like, Sarafina when you're older.. I can tell."

"Really?" Amy asks, raising her eyebrow.

"I do. And I waited so long to give you to give you a present from the Hedge family. Do you want to see it?"

Amy's eyes lit up in joy, "Oh~ yes please!"

King turns over to Rob'o, watching Rob'o as he walks his way to him, handing over a box. Michael walks over to Sarafina and wraps his arm around her. King then turns to Amy and kneels down to her, unlocking the box and opens it. Revealing a beautiful wooden styled Crossbow.

Amy's eyes went bigger and bigger. She fell inlove with it! Her first ever weapon! She takes the Crossbow in her hands, it's just her size! It's perfect!

"I love it, Uncle!" Amy wraps her little arms around King's neck and snuggled into him. She began to really like her Uncle. He was a very kind man, even though he scared her at first.

"It's been passed down through the, Rose family for generations." King said, letting Amy go.

"How come, daddy is a, Rose and you're a Hedge?" Amy wonders suddenly.

"Well, dear. It's quite a simple reason really. Your great, great, great, great, GREAT Grandfather and our Grandmother were great archers. Your great Grandfather used a crossbow and our great-grandmother used a bow. They were the most talented archers in Mobuis. They then got married. But your Grandmother wanted to keep the, Rose name alive and so each chile they gave birth to. They decide either way what surname their child is given. And that I was chosen Hedge and your daddy was chosen..."

King then swoops out a red rose under his red royal cloak and chuckles,

"Rose."

* * *

**SO CHEESY! Lol, I know I haven't put a lot of effort into this Chaper, IM SORRY! But i've been preparing myself for school! And right now I have everything I need. (most of it) BUT! I'm still working on a chapter on Ternion, yet I still haven't finished! -.- **

**Maybe hopefully tonight or tomorrow night It will be finsined. Then I can work on my netxt chapter! U.U' **

**But I cannot beleive a Summer is disappearing so quickly.. and whats sad for me is that I start school on the 2nd of September TWO DAYS before my birthday.. Not fair . **

**HOPEFULLY I'LL UPDATE SOON! TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF IF I HAVENT! CHECK OUT TERNION! (Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter) **


	11. Friends At War

Friends at War

Amy watches the sun setting down over the horizon, resting her back against an old oak tree. She loves watching the sun. Her mother would always sing 'In My Daughter's Eyes.' Every time her mother sang it, she always felt like she is sleeping on the softest clouds in the world.

The rest of her family were inside the castle having a party, a reunion to be exact. But Billy and Rob'o stays outside play fighting. Rob'o is winning as he pushes Billy down to the ground, he laughs and tries to get himself back up but Rob'o just pins him back down again. Amy giggles and continues gazing at the rose King gave her. But will it be the same if somebody else gave Amy a rose? Feeling the nice, smooth and soft petals on her finger tips as she strokes it.

"HA! ROB, YOU WAY A TON!" Billy gasps laughing, finally pushing Rob'o away.

Rob'o falls on the ground, "Have you seen yourself lately my friend?"

"Light as a feather!" Billy jokes, summoning his hammer, "Wanna bet?"

Rob'o chuckles mischievously and dodges Billy's hammer, slamming hard on the ground. Rob'o runs to a barrel that has his bow and quiver. He grabs them both and aims an arrow at Billy within seconds,

"Twenty Rings." Rob'o smirks, accepting the bet.

"Bring it on." Billy gave an evil smug, swinging his hammer powerfully at Rob'o.

Rob'o fires the arrow straight for the hammer, the hammer poofs away and appears in Billy's hands. Like if Billy is playing baseball, he hits the arrow away.

This got Amy's attention and gasps, seeing the horror of the two hedgehog's fighting, firing their weapons at each other. How feared she was. She drops the precious rose and grabs her crossbow that laid on the grass. There is already a bolt inside it as she aims the crossbow between them.

"HA! YOU CAN'T EVEN USE THAT HAMMER RIGHT!" Rob'o laughs, dodging the hammer.

"AW! RIGHT AT THE HEART, CUPID!" Billy smirks, back flipping and slamming the hammer down.

Rob'o smirks and fires his last ever trusty arrow before a bolt comes swishing by them both and hits a target board. And what a hit it was, right at the centre. Billy looks at Rob'o, their eyes wide as they turn their heads to the shooter.

"S-stop fighting." Amy mutters in fear, holding the crossbow at them.

Billy, immediately summons his hammer away and walks over to her. He lifts her up comforting,

"Don't worry, Amy! We were only playing!"

"That's not playing.." Amy sniffs, hugging Billy, hiding her face on his shoulder.

Rob'o felt terrible for scaring Amy like that. Maybe he can change that,

"But we both lost, Billy.."

Amy lifts her head staring at Rob'o. Billy smirks and then said,

"You won the bet! And since we both lost! You win Forty Rings!"

Billy places Amy down. Her eyes shrunk in shock! Forty rings! Just by stopping a fight? She grins widely asking,

"I do!?"

"Yes you do." Both Billy and Rob'o said, handing her forty rings.

Amy is that happy that she jumps up and down cheering; "YAY!"

* * *

Sarafina laughs as she tickles her daughter on the bed, loving every second of it. It is only them two in the room as Michael is his own room with King catching up on things. Amy laughs, struggling to get away from her mother's tickles.

"You can't escape me!" Sarafina laughs evilly, speaking dark but in a funny way.

"Yes I can!" Amy laughs, wrestling Sarafina on the bed.

"Oh no!" Sarafina playfully gasps.

"Surrender, witch!" Amy threats, jumping off the bed and stands in a fighting stance.

"Oh no please, Amy! I'll do anything you want!" Sarafina lifts her hands to air.

"Then surrender to Justice!" Amy jumps on top of Sarafina, wrestling each other again.

.

Half an hour of playing. Amy and Sarafina are resting in the cosy warm bed they're sharing. Amy loves her mother and she's never afraid to show it. Sarafina has done many things for Amy over the years. They always do stuff together.

"Mummy."

"Yes?" Sarafina said, stroking Amy's quills.

"How long are we staying here?" Amy asks, cuddling into Sarafina.

"Well just for a few more days and then we'll be headed off for home. But we're going to the Deerwood Forest again, you know that field we were at?"

"Yes!" Amy said bubbly, "But why?"

Sarafina leans closer cheering, "For a picnic! And, Flora will be heading her way there!"

"YAY!" Amy loves picnics, it's just something that makes her so happy! Spending some quality time with your family.

Oh how her mother makes her so happy. She WOULD do anything for Sarafina. Even if it coasts her life she would do it for Sarafina. But what if it's the opposite? Amy began think very thoughtful for a second. It just happened out of the blur,

"Mum."

"Yes, Flower?" Sarafina asks.

"Will we always be together?" Amy wonders.

Sarafina thought for a second. What does Amy mean by that? But of course it was obvious. But just to make Amy happy,

"Oh course but not always..I'll always be in your heart. Even if you can't see me, hear me or anything. I'm always in your heart, watching you grow up into a beautiful young woman. Remember that."

Amy, didn't know what Sarafina meant as she kisses her daughters head whispering,

"**Always**."

* * *

**Hmm... Alright.. This chapter is short. But I have bad news.. -sigh- **

**And you know that last week when I said my birthday is the 31st! It's not! I wrote "before" instead of "after" so it's meant to be the second XD **

**But that's not the reason; I won't be this fast at updating my chapters every weekend! Normally I update on a Sunday! Well it could he like Friday-Wednesday I update "Behind its Thorns." **

**And Ternion will be the same. **

**Days on writing Ternion; Monday-Thursday **

**Days on Writing Behind its Thorns; Friday to Sunday **

**checking them both for before either beta checkings/just me; Sunday to Monday **

**Looks confusing huh? Well it's not really! Since I'm in Northern Ireland; it's mostly rains, it's cold, dark and crap so I write from 9pm to 10pm. **

**And I'm trying to improve of a comas so forgive me for that. BYE! **


	12. Things Are About To Change: Part 1

Things Are About To Change:

Part 1

The light mist covers the trees like if there is no ground to walk on. The trees bark reveals its detailed patterns. The leafs greener than usual. Not a single sound. No wild life or anything but the wagon and Petra strolling down the path. It is a dull morning. Michael and Sarafina is gazing around them, sitting comfortably on the wagon. Billy is ridding Petra. The weather is perfect to Billy. Not too warm or not too cold. Amy sat inside the wagon. She was very sad. She didn't like saying goodbye to Rob'o. He was so nice and kind. And so was the rest of the Rose and Hedge family.

How the days went by so quickly. 'Life is perfect.' Amy thought. Everyone she knows is kind, sweet, heart warming and amazing. No fights. No danger. No nothing. Life is perfect for Amy Rose.

Now that Mercia is long gone. The Rose family is arriving Deerwood Forest and there right in front of them is the beautiful field they left. Suddenly Michael halts the wagon and jumps off quickly. Something didn't seem right. He can feel it. Sarafina raises her eyebrow,

"Michael? Michael what's wrong?"

Billy halts Petra too and said, "Did you spot anything, Michael?"

"Ssh.. Let me go and check if the coast is clear." Michael hisses softly, almost like if he's whispering and moves into the bushes where the field is. Sarafina and Billy both remain silent and waits for the signal.

Amy notices that the wagon has stopped and peeps her head out of the front window, seeing her mother's ears perking up. The light mist makes it hard for Amy to even notice the field. What is going on out there?

In Michael's younger years. He was the helper of the Slayer Man. He was King Jules The Hedgehog's solider. The Slayer Man's sidekick was; Skipper The Thick Tailed Squirrel. Known to be Dread and Michael himself was Bolt. Those days taught him many skills. But those days are long gone. It's now Michael who lives on.

His eyes glares out from the blushes. All there is was a misty green field. He looks to the left side of the field then to the right. Nothing. He froze as birds flew up from the grass into the air. Nothing again. He loads his crossbow and stealthily appears out among the bushes into the field. Like a deer stalling. He turns his head. Relying on his feet to not make a sound. Michael hears the sound of someone coming out and startles him in fright.

"Dad!" Amy shouts happily before gasping.

"Get back in the bushes, NOW!" Michael demands, sounding harsh but protective. "Stay in the bushes until I say so." Michael whispers and continues looking around.

Amy watches her dad searching around him from behind. He never told her off like that before. Only if something is wrong. But no one is here. She is scared though. But all ends when Michael calls out,

"Come on out, Amy. It's safe. Come on! There's nothing to be afraid of."

Amy rises up and slowly walks out to the field. If her father says it's safe then it is. She wasn't the only hedgehog who comes out when Billy and Sarafina appears.

"Dear what was wrong?" Sarafina asks.

"I spotted something in the field. But it must have been an animal." Michael said slowly, walking his way back to the wagon.

Sarafina turns over to Billy smiling, "I think you should met up with, Flora now."

Billy snaps his fingers, "Ooh~ That's right! I'll see you later! Bye, Amy!" He waves at Amy and runs into the bushes where Petra will be and will head off to find Flora.

Amy holds onto Sarafina's hand, "So what are we going to do now, Mom?"

Sarafina holds Amy's hand tighter smiling, "A picnic that's what we're doing!"

Amy giggles and walks on with Sarafina through the field. Michael already went back to the wagon and ties Peaches to a tree if she runs off. But it doesn't matter now to Amy. The nice feeling of her mother's hand holding her in comfort, protection and love. Her heart floating like butterflies. The sun escaping the clouds and shines over them both. Life is perfect..

But near the trees within the bushes. A robot spoke into the communicator,

"Mobains detected, Boss.."

The speaker began to crackle before an old cracky and evil voice snorting;

"Good..Good..Get them to Robotroplis before dawn."

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

Petra gallops with Billy through the forest. The wind gracing behind them, flowing with the cutted grass by Petra's hoofs trampling over them. The sun shines between the trees. The mist has already went away a while back. Billy cannot wait to see 've been friends for years. And finally he admitted his feelings for her. He would always remember her cuddling and playing with him all the time. How they would race each other through the village. Even Amy loves Flora. So when he sees her. He'll be the happiest hedgehog on the planet.

"Come on, Petra! You can go faster than that!" Billy pats Petra's neck.

Petra snorts and gallops onwards.

Billy rolls his eyes chuckling. How funny it was when Petra always reacts around him. Like if he's a person. Then he spots a another rider coming for him in top speed. He gasps and gave one hell of a pull on poor Petra's reins forcing him to stop and nays in shock. Petra stops and flips himself up in shock and so did the other portagus.

"Woah, Petra! Settle boy! Hey!" Billy woos, calming Petra down.

"Easy, Misty girl! Huh? BILLY!" A soft female voice gasps.

Billy recognises that voice and lifts his head. He is just about to smile and call her name before she pants screaming,

"BILLY WE NEED TO FIND, SARAFINA AND MICHAEL! **NOW**!"

It's Flora. She's a brown, white and black ginny pig. Her blue eyes filled with only tears that Billy narrows his eyes in confusion and concerned;

"Flora what's going on? What's the matter?"

Flora began to cry again. She keeps her grey portagus Misty calm before bursting, "R-Robotnik! He's on the lose! He-he's attacked R-Roseanne Crest! Our home, Billy! It's gone! Everyone! The village but except your cottage are burnt to the ashes! I-I-I got away! But my family... My family are captured! Everyone is gone! Either with, Robotnik or-or... Dead"

Billy is close to falling off Petra! No! Roseanne Crest and everyone **GONE**! But how? Dr Ivo Robotnik must be on the move! But where to?

"Flora! Where is he heading next!?"

"He isn't heading for The Acorn Kingdom but whatever kingdom is closest! Where is Mr and Mrs Rose?!"

Billy tries taking his last breath before shrieking, "NO!"

He harshly kicks Petra's stomach. Petra gallops like a hurricane and sped away. Flora automagically follows on behind. Both Billy and Flora knows where Dr. Ivo Robotnik will be heading.. Mercia..

But he'll have to go through Deerwood Forest to get there.

Where Amy and her family will be.

* * *

"You can't catch me!" Amy laughs, running as fast as she can through the field.

Michael is finishing up his sandwich as he laughs at Sarafina chasing Amy across the field. How happy they both are. They look so alike. He's proud to have such a family. A wife like Sarafina, a daughter like Amy and step-son like Billy.

"Ha, ha! I'm coming!" Sarafina also laughs, catching up to Amy.

Amy turns around. Her mother looked so beautiful as she ran for Amy. Her long quills fluttering behind. The butterflies flying around her. The light shining above her. Those couple of seconds sink into Amy's head. She knows for sure that she'll always remember this moment.

"Gotcha!" Sarafina laughs and grabs Amy snuggling into her.

Both of them laugh again and fall on the grass. Their heads softly touch as they gaze into each others eyes, smiling at each other. Amy giggles cutely and hugs into Sarafina. Sarafina hugs back into Amy whispering,

"I love you always my little, Flower..."

Amy is lost in the zone. The warm feeling of Sarafina's embrace. How can you not zone out for a moment?

Finally Amy responds; "I love you always too... Mummy."

~PEEEWWWWW~

Amy squeals and clung tightly on Sarafina as she pushes herself up on her knees; gasping at the horror of a Cyborg Robot aiming a gun at them both. Amy gasps too. The same Robot in her nightmares from a while ago! She cannot believe it! The steal... Reflecting her and Sarafina's reflection.

"Remain silence or you'll be expired." The cyborg orders, aiming a gun at them.

Sarafina hides Amy's head and growls, "OR WHAT? SURRENDER TO THAT MONSTER YOU CALL **KING**!"

..The Silence Of Hell Until..

...

"Expired..." The cyborg said randomly, hearing the sound of its gun loading into a bright red beam shinning out from the gun.

Sarafina keeps growling. Not showing any mercy to this piece of junk. Amy is shaking and feared on what might happen next.. Watching the gun blaster just about to blow..

~WHOSH~

~BANG~

* * *

**Hey! I know... Another Cliff Hanger For You's because I'm just mean! XD Buuuuttt... In Chapter 13 I promise it's the biggest Chapter so far in this story! I promise! I don't like doing short chapters. But I'm only doing it because I want to progress and grow through this story. Just to help myself through my grammar. And I'm having a tough time with Comas. You'll soon see the tragedy that will come your way. And once in every week I'll write first: Ternion then Behind Its Thorns. **

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 13! **

**BYE! **


	13. Things Are About To Change: Part 2

Things Are About To Change: Part 2

~WHOSH~

~BANG~

Went a bolt as it hits right through the gun and explodes the cyborg and the gun itself. Sarafina automagically ducks to the ground and covers Amy in her arms. Amy is screaming her life out. She's never been this afraid before. Michael comes running over with his crossbow screaming,

"SARAFINA! AMY!"

Sarafina gets herself back up and holds Amy in her arms again. Amy clung to Sarafina. Frighten out of her wits. She didn't even dare to look around her. Only then did she see the horror of more cyborgs coming out of the forest. Michael hugs into his wife. How? Why? Who! Amy began to panic.

The cyborgs marches their way fully out of the forest. About ten of them. How this drilling feeling shook Amy into reality. All of them looks them same. With armour of strong heavy metal. Their eyes glowing at them.

"Michael, you don't think." Sarafina whispers to Michael, trembling a little.

"Mummy." Amy whispers quieter, watching the cyborgs coming closer behind them.

No one heard Amy.

"Yes." Michael whispers back, loading the crossbow: "He's on the move. But..."

Mercia. Dr. Ivo Robotnik is heading for Mercia! There must be a way to warn King! There has to be! Either that or his family he loves and cherish for will die. Michael growls,

"I hate that man."

One of the cyborgs is ready to shoot for them. Amy tries to scream.

"Michael... If we go now-" Sarafina tries to say.

"I hate that man Sarafina! He's ruining our lives! I swear to the Master Emeralds name! I HATE-!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Amy squeals, causing the birds, Michael, Sarafina, wildlife and the trees to shake.

~BANG~

Went the blaster zapping for them before Michael spins around and shoots the Cyborg and knocks Sarafina and Amy out-of-the-way. The blast hits a tree from the other side of the field. Michael gets up and mouth drops in shock: There standing there is nine well programmed Cyborgs ready to take them down.

Sarafina gasps as Michael screams yanking her arm; "RUN!"

While Sarafina is holding Amy as her and Michael runs through the field, leaving the picnic they had behind. Sarafina tries to do a double task job as she is holding Amy and lifting the front part of her dress in the air to help her legs move. Michael holds back and uses his last two bolts, firing both at two cyborgs. The cyborgs who were hit falls to the ground making terrible loud noises.

~Clank~

~Clank~

~BOOM~

~PEEEWW~

"Boss, they are escaping." The cyborg say to its communicator.

The angry voices growls and snaps, "CAPTURE THEM! I DON'T CARE HOW FAR THEY GO JUST STOP THEM AT WHATEVER COAST!"

The cyborgs then starts running. The sound of their feet squashing the ground. With their guns in their grasp.

This is too much for Amy. What if this was a dream. She sees the wagon right in front of her and her parents as they reach for it. Peach nays in stress, trying to break herself free from the tree bark that has her rein tied around it. Michael runs to her and unties the rein,

"GET IN THE WAGON!"

Sarafina nods and runs with Amy for the wagon. Amy had perfect view where the cyborgs are, but she couldn't see them, yet she can hear them. Before she knew it a zap blasts through the wagon.

~ZAP~

"AAH!" Sarafina screams and falls to the ground.

Amy rolls away from Sarafina and hits against a log, smacking her head against it. She shrieks as her leg starts bleeding as well her forehead.

When Amy got a clear sight of everything. She shrieks as Peach is lying dead right in front of her. The blood running down her rounded holed tummy. Her mouth open with her tongue lying out too.

The cyborgs arrives at the sence and spots The Rose Family at the wagon that's now on fire. Michael coughs from all the smoke and helps Sarafina up,

"We need to get out of here! If we run into the forest they might not catch us." Michael coughs suggesting.

Sarafina didn't even say a word and just runs for Amy. She grabs Amy by the hand and pulls her along until Amy got properly up.

"Expire." One of cyborgs said, loading its gun.

"MUMMY!" Amy squeals, trying to catch up with Sarafina and Michael as they ran in the forest.

The sounds of the guns blasting for them and the cyborgs chasing after them too. Sarafina grab holds of Amy's hand and pulls her again across the forest. Michael had left his crossbow behind. Completely useless, The Rose Family tries to get away from the cyborgs.

.

Billy and Flora were already past The Acorn Kingdom. They need to find Sarafina, Michael and Amy quick before it's too late. Petra and Misty's mouth is covered in their saliva. Their legs in agony while they try to carry their riders to their place in top speed. They never ran this fast before. They're not even built up for this type of thing. Billy began to see Deerwood forest beyond the river and over a big hill. Billy brought out a whip and whips Petra's back leg commanding,

"Faster boy!"

Petra nays and gallops faster than Misty through the river. His heavy hoofs crumbles the stones through the river. It's good that the river isn't that deep.

Billy drops his whip into the water and summons his hammer. His Master Piko Hammer. For Generations his family passed down this very hammer from the beginning. His father GreyStone gave him it before he died. Billy only uses this hammer for emergencies and now is the right time. It's blue designs glimmers through the evening.

...~Pew~...

...~Bang~...

No. He can't be too late. Those are gun sounds. He turns over to Flora. Billy orders,

"You head for Mercia and tell King we need help, now!"

Flora screams back in reply, "NO! YOU COULD GET-"

"I love you Flora! Always!"

He tugs the reins and heads up the hill while Flora kept galloping on Misty through the path. Like thunder Petra gallops up the hill where the sun dims over Billy and Petra. Their shadows following beside them. Billy knows what's coming for him. His heart pumping in fear, tensing up too. The only person he was mostly thinking of is Amy. How frightened she must be. What if she gets captured? No. He will never let that happen. Never.

He will do anything to protect her.

Even to risk his own life if he has to.

He always wishes that he had speed like no other in times like this. Or when his parents died. He wishes all the time how he would have reached out for them in seconds. That dream will never happen.

* * *

Running through the terrifying trees, and the sounds of blasters smacking against the trees every second. Amy is holding tightly to her mother's hand. Many thoughts surround her. Will they survive? Why is this happening? What will happen? Who is after them? It just didn't make sense for poor little Amy Rose.

Sarafina knew one day this will happen. That one day Dr. Ivo Robotnik will chase her family down. The evil monster always got what he wants. Their hearts are pounding. It is the only sound they can hear besides the guns.

Michael is running behind Sarafina and Amy. He isn't really fast unlike Sarafina. He worries for his wife and daughter. He wants them to be safe. He jumps over a tree, but it was a huge mistake as a cyborg fires his gun and hits him in the back.

"GAAH!" Michael whales, falling on the ground, rolling over the stones and sharp sticks.

Amy jumps in fright at the sound of the large shriek. Sarafina hears her husband screaming in deep agony and pain. She stops running, seeing Michael's back bleeding to the ground.

"DADDY!" Amy squeals, trying to run to him but Sarafina's grasp is too strong for her to break.

Michael rolls weakly back screaming, "GO! GO ON WITHOUT ME! RUN! PLEASE! JUST GO!"

Sarafina didn't know what to do. Rescue her love and get caught or run with her loving flower and leave him to die. Her heart began aching within seconds. This is the toughest decision she's ever made, but her heart echoes the words. The words she hates. 'Sacrifice.' She trembles by the sounds of the cyborgs calling that they have spotted the hedgehogs. Sarafina began to sob, kneeling down to her child and takes her hand,

"Amy, I'll always love you no matter what. I want you to keep running Amy. Never lose faith and always think of the brightest of things. No matter how dark and terrible it will be. Always think of me and your father. And I hope you'll meet your hero and will protect you always.…...Amy, I love you dearly. My sweet little flower."

"..Mummy.."

"Ssh... Hush little one. I love you." Sarafina said and kisses Amy's forehead forcefully, letting her tears swarm down her cheeks on to Amy's. Sarafina let's go of Amy and holds her by the shoulders,

"Run."

"What?"

"Run! Run as fast as you can ever go! Like if you're chasing your dreams! Just run! I love you flower! NOW GO!"

Sarafina lightly pushes Amy away, making her run away from her. This is all frightening Amy. Her tiny feet slapping the ground as fast as they could. Sarafina spins around, spotting the robots and turns back squealing;

"RUN! DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING! DON'T STOP! AMY, AMY KEEP GOING!"

Those words echoes in Amy's head. Run. Just run is all Amy is thinking. Her eyes narrow in determination and began sprinting in great speed like if a little pink blur is appearing. Finallyy Amy disappears in the trees of the forest. Sarafina sighs in relief before screaming in fear as a gun is aiming at her.

"SARAFINA!" Michael shrieks, covering him and her together in a deep strong embrace.

And there the gun fires.

~BANG~

Amy froze in the one spot. No. Her parents! She turns around, hoping and praying that her family are alright! What if her father shot him with his crossbow. No. He lost it while they were running.

"MUMMY! DADDY!" Amy tears out crying, starting her run her way back.

She runs her way back to the gunshot. Almost reaching the area. Amy hides behind a tree. She bravely peeks her head out of the side,

"No." She whispers.

There they were. Her parents, looking so lifeless, but not dead. Two cyborgs grabs them by the neck and through them in a dark steel wagon. Like if it's for catching stray animals. Where are they going though? Maybe if she follows she might find out.

"We need to find the child." One cyborg said.

"Scan for it." Another cyborg said, scanning the area with a detector red energy scanner.

Amy then slams herself against the tree. She pants heavily and begins to panic slightly. The sounds of the cyborgs heavy metal feet cramps the ground, and only the cyborgs are scaring her. Amy is just about to check if the coast is clear, but it seems a cyborg already caught her and aims a gun at her.

Amy squeals in horror and runs for her life. The cyborg fires the blaster;

~BOOM~

~BANG~

It misses. As Amy dodges it, sprinting into the bushes. Two cyborgs ambuses her, surrounding her in a tiny circle. One of the cyborgs hands reaches out for her. Amy covers herself with her arms and screams. Suddenly out of the blue a hammer smacks a cyborg through the head and knocks it clean down. Amy turns around and spots Billy on Petra as they fight off three cyborgs.

"AMY!" Billy calls and gallops on Petra to Amy and swoops her up with his arm and pulls her up behind him on the saddle.

~BOOM~

Amy squeals and hugs tighter to Billy. The blast misses Petra's legs and continues to gallop away from the cyborgs. Amy began to think about her parents and realises as she screams,

"MUMMY AND DADDY ARE CAPTURED!"

"We mustn't worry about that now! We need to get out of here! We can't go back to Mercia, but we'll just have to keep going until they give up!" Billy said, whipping the reins harder against Petra's neck, forcing Petra to gallop onwards, and lastly following behind is the cyborgs. They won't stop at nothing until they capture them.

Nothing.

* * *

Like a cat chasing a mouse. The cyborgs didn't stop at nothing and kept chasing them through The Acorn Kingdom, Mobotroplis, Rock'n'Town, small mountains, rivers, forests, Miscis Green and now going through the darkest woods ever to be known. The only place The Rose family never trespasses ever; Oak Well Valley.

There the darkest of evil savages and creatures lurks only in the dark and never goes anywhere else but there.

Petra didn't feel comfortable about going in the forest and nays in fear.

"COME ON! IT'S ALRIGHT! COME ON YOU CAN DO THIS!" Billy pats quickly on Petra's neck for comfort.

This forest began to become very frightening. The only sounds are the howls and the ghosts crying in grief. The people said it's only the wind, but it felt like ghosts are living inside the deep bare woods.

To Amy however is like living in a nightmare. Never has she been inside a forest this scary in her life. From scary to horrifying. Amy clung to Billy crying in his back. Billy only focuses on the forest. He can still hear the cyborgs, but also the sounds of a ship above the trees.

The only light in the forest slides among the trees. Every time the light is close to Billy, Amy and Petra. Billy tugs the reins the opposite direction and steers Petra away from it, keeping them all well in the dark.

"Billy, they're gaining on us!" Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy! I'll get us out of here! But we need to get to Roseanne Crest!" Billy pants, getting tired.

"Will we be safe?" Amy said slowly, hoping that they will.

Billy holds himself in deep thought. Silence that drove Amy insane. She hates silence. Billy then finally said,

"I don't know."

Amy gasps.

~DOOOOOOF~

~POW~

There hits the tree is a blaster. The cyborgs have gotten faster by using their jets and sped after them.

Petra didn't notice the groundless surface and falls in the stream lake. Amy squeals in shock and hugs ever so tightly to Billy in fear. Billy, gasping but keeping his cool. He makes Petra gallop trough the lake.

Billy began to notice the fog among the forest. He then spots the light ahead of him. His eyes lit up in relief and said,

"We're here!"

"BILLY, WATCH OUT!" Amy screams.

Billy notices the cyborg jetting for him at the right side. Petra also notices the cyborg and jumps up on his back legs. The cyborg sped past them by a couple of inches and hits against the tree exploding;

~BOOM~

There the flames lit up wildly. Billy kicks Petra onwards through the forest. Finally they reach out of the scary forest. Both Amy and Billy gasp in horror at the new not-improved Roseanne Crest. The once beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and heart warming home is now in ruins by the burnt ashes, the burnt village and nothing but smoke covers the it. What is worse is by the ship that hovers above the sky and caught the light on them. It is like if the ship is talking to them as it spoke;

_"Surrender under the name to our Lord; Dr. Ivo Robotnik."_

Billy growls and kicks Petra again. Amy looks back, and there yet again the cyborgs that remains are chasing them too. Petra gallops through the forest. The sweat is running down Petra's fur and his thick white saliva is dripping off his mouth. He sped through the village and the smoke. They reach up to the little stone path and heads for the two little cottages that luckily weren't burnt to the ground. Just as they are about to reach the cottage. A blaster from the ship darts down and hits directly at Petra's head. Petra squeals in pain and falls straight down on the ground.

"PETRA!" Billy shrieks in horror, falling off the now dead Portagus with Amy clinging on to him.

Like dice they roll on the stone path. Amy let's go of Billy. She gets up, seeing Billy screaming Petra's name as the body lies there with blood pouring madly out of its head. Amy looks up to the sky and sees the same light shinning down on them,

"BILLY!"

Billy gets himself up and grabs Amy tightly by the hand and runs inside the cottage by breaking down the door.

Amy takes a couple of steps back, "Billy! What are we going to do!"

"Don't worry Amy. I'll protect you."

~BOOM~

There goes one of the windows as it smashes down on the ground in flames. Billy bounces back, grabbing Amy's arm, and sprinting out through the back. The cyborgs come charging in. They check the area. No one is in.

"Burn the cottages down, they are no use to Lord Robotnik."

The cyborgs nods, loading their guns and aiming them for the roof. They fire their blast. The blasts hits the roof and viciously sparks out the flames. The cyborgs slowly march out from the cottage and watchES slowly as the flames spread among the cottage, spreading onto the other cottage and burns it aswell. The cyborgs left after about 5 minutes once the flames became even more crazier.

Outside from bottom of the hill in the bushes of the forest is Amy and Billy. Amy, crying her heart out, seeing her only home burning away in flames. Billy also let's a tear fall. He lost mostly everything he has. His portagus Petra and his home. Amy hugs into Billy and cries into his chest.

Their home, their memories and their days of childhood are burnt..just like cottages.

All they had and loved..

Is gone.

* * *

Throughout most of the night, and after watching their home burn slowly down to the ground. From midnight to the crack of dawn. The fog covers the ground. Billy holds tightly on Amy's hand sighing,

"Amy, come on.. Lets get going."

Amy sniffs and follows Billy before they gasp at the robotic voice.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A cyborg screams from the top of the hill, pointing down.

More cyborgs appear from behind. Billy then orders,

"RUN!"

Amy is very tired. The running and hiding made her completely weak and out of breath. They run through the prickly bushes and into the forest. The cyborgs are not long behind. More sounds of the guns, but louder and stronger, hitting every tree Amy and Billy pass.

The heavy mist and fog makes it harder for Billy to guide Amy among the forest. The sounds of the guns taunts him too. Every note is like listening to horror music. Like running in a battle field. Billy spots some steep ground and runs down it with Amy following behind.

Billy felt like he's doing the right then as he didn't hear the sounds of guns. Both of them runs through a little stream. Down near by a lake. Lies danger. One of the cyborgs blocks Billy and Amy,

"Remain silence or you'll be expired."

Amy is shaking in fright, wishing that all of this is just a dream, and hopefully waking up back at home save and sound. Billy knelt to the ground and tugs gently on Amy to do the same. The cyborg had its gun right at them Billy. He said softly,

"Let us go, please.."

"Remain silence or you'll be expired." The cyborg orders again.

Amy kept her head low and doesn't move a muscle. Her tears streaming down her dirty cheek. She felt a huge force pushing her out-of-the-way as Billy swung his hammer at the cyborg. Amy squeals and scurries over to the bushes for cover. Her shaken eyes watches out from the green leaves. Billy, fighting off the cyborgs with every smack he took.

"Expired." A cyborg said, standing far from Billy and fires a bullet.

~PEW~

Billy turns his head and gasps as the blast comes straight for him. He knew where the blast will hit him. He is right..

~BANG~

Amy's eyes gone smaller. She watches the blood expire out from Billy's chest. He lost his balance, he lost his strength and he will now lose his life. He slams against a tree, dragging his back against it slowly as he got to the ground. The pain felt lifeless, but the soft pain grew and grew into a huge gush of deep agony.

Amy froze in the one spot. The cyborgs marches over to Billy, seeing despair in his eyes. They all load their weapons and aims them all at Billy. Billy clung tightly to his stomach and tries to escape his words before Amy runs out of the bushes shouting,

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The cyborgs turn to her. Billy then mutters,

"N-no, Amy..."

Amy runs right in front of Billy crying, "Leave. Him. Alone!"

Such bravery hits Amy's heart like a kick in the gut. Her heart keeps beating fastly. She kept her ground, standing like a solider ready for battle and glaring like a bear ready to kill.

The cyborgs are ready to fire at Amy before the old, scary voice orders them;

"Leave them, now that you killed off that hedgehog... The little one is no use to me. Just send the other two back to Robotroplis. NOW!"

The call ends. All of the cyborgs lower their weapons, turning away from Amy and Billy and marches off into the cold misty fog.

Amy sighs in relief and turns back to Billy. Only seeing Billy becoming cold as ice. His skin began to whiten and his eyes began to weaken. He shakes terribly as his chest is flooding with blood all around him. Amy gasps and kneels down to Billy with her eyes watering,

"BILLY!"

Billy lifts his hand up to her, "...sssh..."

His soft voice whispers like air. Amy stares at him. Her eyes shaking, her heart pounding, and completely freezing. Amy hopes that this isn't what she's thinking. Everything became so silent. The fog grew even more thicker. Only the lake remains clear. Amy drops her head down, making little sounds of sobbing.

"Hey.. Why are you crying..." Billy weakly said, smiling slightly.

Amy lifts her head to Billy. He places his hand below her chin and rises her head a little more grinning,

"Amy, come on, smile..."

"Please don't go." Amy sputters crying.

"Amy, everything is going to be alright.. Come on, you're a tough girl and I believe in you. But I can't promise that I'm going to stay here any longer... Eugh-" Billy groans, clutching on his bleeding stomach tightly.

Billy then whispers, "Amy... Let me tell you something that my mother once told me."

Amy sat right beside Billy, noticing the blood coming onto the her green shirt. She places her head on his shoulder and begins to only listen to Billy's words that his mother gave him before she died;

_"Even though somebody is gone.. It doesn't mean they aren't really there. It means they're your guardian angels, and they'll watch you, guide you, and protect you until your other half for fills your soul with happiness and life. They make you do the most craziest of things.. But you only do it for love. That someone will only see you as the most beautiful and precious thing in the world..."_

Amy felt more calm as Billy kept speaking... Like if she's now in a different world.. A world of paradise..

_"And no matter how far you are... Love always collides you's together.. Age has no boundaries towards love Your senses guides you through many ways to your guardian angel.. But there is only one thing that holds you back.. Your thorns. The sharper they are.. The tougher your journey. So show those thorns.. Show how strong you are... And your guardian angel.."_

Amy felt Billy's cold hand touching her face. She lifts her head to him in confusion as he smiles,

_"Will see who you truly are... And that one day he'll take your hand and say, '**Ready for an adventure?'**"_

Amy couldn't take this anymore.

Amy whispers, "Billy."

Billy ignores her and summons his hammer. He held for only a second before it thumps on the ground loudly. He turns back to her pointing at it,

"See this hammer, It's called the Master Piko Hammer.. But I still call it by its old name, 'Piko Piko.' And see when you wake up.. hold it with your two hands.. Lift it up to the sun... And the hammer will be yours.."

"Mine?" Amy sniffles.

"Yes.." Billy coughs, "But it will change form every stage of your life... So don't get confused if it looks different from mine.. And I think you'll handle it better than I can.."

Amy glances over to the hammer before she turns back to Billy, "Thank you."

Billy places his hand on his deep wounds of blood and whispers, "And one more thing..."

Amy is frighten. She never thought losing someone like this can hurt so much, but finally she spoke,

"Yes?"

"Never stop running... Never stop chasing... And never stop believing.."

Amy nods weakly smiling but lets a few tears fall, "I promise."

Billy then wraps his arm around Amy and brought her closely to him. Amy didn't feel warm, but she felt comfort. Billy then whispers,

"It's been a very long day... We should sleep.."

"No!" Amy exclaims, "What if-"

"If I'm not here by tomorrow... Head for Mercia and tell the others.. You know your way so don't worry..."

Amy doesn't argue back and rests on Billy chest sobbing, "But I don't want you to go..."

"Sssh... It's alright... I'm always here.."

Amy then takes in Billy's words. She suddenly felt exhausted and slowly began to close her eyes. Her whole body getting lighter and lighter by the second. Billy tilts his head to side, resting on Amy's head. Before Amy fades off to sleep. She hears Billy's voice also fading as he said,

"... I hope someone takes care of you while I'm gone..."

Amy sniffs as she heard Billy saying his last ever words before she fell asleep;

"And I love you"

...

It's the next day. The world was once yesterday misty and foggy, but now it's snowing, and it's only summer. Something wasn't right. Near the frozen lake and up a little hill, two hedgehogs lay there as the snow builds up slowly on them.

Amy felt something tickling her nose as she cutely opens her eyes. Her eyes shot open as she realises the world of snow around her. She pushes herself and said,

"Billy, Billy it's snowing... Billy?"

Amy turns around. She gasps in horror.

There laid Billy. His body like ice. The dry blood stains some of the snow and including him. Amy fell to the ground. If she wasn't still tried she would scream, but something caught her attention; Billy's hammer.

She reaches out for it. Boy it's heavy! Amy pulls it up as she pushes herself up too. Finally she got a good grip. She kept wobbling before the sun began to shine between the grey clouds upon her. The sun shines brighter and brighter.

Amy closes her eyes by the bright sunlight. She didn't even realise the hammer beginning to change colour and shape. It glows around her in all sorts of colours. Amy peeks her eyes opens and gasps as Billy's hammer is now completely restyled .

The hammer is smaller than before. Different colours too. Amy examines it. It it red with yellow at the top ends with a brown handle. This hammer doesn't belong to Billy anymore. It belongs to her.

Amy closes her eyes, and before she knew it the hammer disappears. She turns around. Billy's cold body looks so peaceful as it rests on the tree like a bed and the snow like a nice cosy blanket.

As she knelt. She lifts her eyes up to Billy, clutching her fist and stood up with her head down low. She began to remember the old evil voice ordering the cyborgs about, and the cyborgs mentioning his name a few times; Dr Ivo Robotnik...

"You did this." Amy trembles in rage, raising her voice a little.

She began to think even harder. This monster. He did this to her. He should pay. Then she remembers about her parents! Just then a flashback enters her mind;

.~.~FLASHBACK~.~.

The cyborgs are ready to fire at Amy before the old, scary voice orders them;

"Leave them, now that you killed off that hedgehog... The little one is no use to me. Just send the other two back to Robotroplis. NOW!"

.~.~END OF FLASHBACK~.~.

Amy opens her eyes. Robotroplis. That's where they'll be, but Billy told her to go to Mercia, but there's no time! Amy looks down at Billy and kisses him on the forehead. His cold forehead almost freezes her lips. She turns away and notices footprints on the snow.

She ran over to the footprints. The same size and shape of the cyborgs. She looks up to the horizon that shows only the sun and the huge wide world, but beyond the forest is a dark cloudy place. She nods, turning her head to body resting on the tree.

How this hurts her, saying goodbye to her brotherly figure. Her heart aches in sadness.

"I have to save them Billy, but I'll always remember you.. You're the bestest brother I've ever had..."

Amy turns away and starts walking. Anger and rage fills inside of her. Such strange emotions. She never had this before. The only thing that's in her head is one thing; Save her parents. She'll do whatever it takes. She won't even let 'Lord Dr Ivo Robotnik' stop her. Amy even summons her new little Piko Piko Hammer and holds the handle tightly.

Amy closes her eyes and said in her thoughts,

'I'm coming.'

* * *

**OH MY GOD, KILL ME NOW! It's almost 2 in the morning and I got this corrected for's you All?! **

**I don't even know anymore! I'm just so tired! **

**And guys guess what? I MADE A YOUTUBE CHANNEL! So feel free to go on my bio and get the link! **

**Bye**


End file.
